Warcraft 3: Green Elves of Kalimdor
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: An ancient specie in Azeroth has led hidden for centaries, now a great dragon has asked them to reveal themsevles. The specie is ready to have its impact on Azeroth, but with a few unexpected surprises.
1. Mission of a Star Savior

_Green Elves of Kalimdor_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Chapter 1:** Mission of a Star Savior

Walking through Kalimdor to the south was more exhausting than kestian Lord Spenian thought. He was quickly tiring out. The beating heat was merciless on him. Although the green fur kept him warm in coldness, even in severe and extreme low temperatures, heat of the barrens was too much for him. He struggled to keep his feet moving on. They did, but eventually they failed him and he fell flat onto his stomach, panting. From the sheer exhaustion, Lord Spenian dozed off to sleep.

Moments later, two huge dragons appeared. One was Nozdormu the timeless; the other was Neltharion the Earth-Warder. Both were over Lord Spenian, covering him from the beating light of day.

"He is close to death." Nozdormu whispered.

Though the two whispered, they sounded as if they were yelling.

"What are we to do about it? Kestians aren't creatures of this world." Neltharion replied.

"Though they aren't, they are powerful beings from some other dimension." Nozdormu retorted.

"Life isn't part of what we do. That's Alexstrasza's job." Neltharion reminded.

"And look what happened to her." Nozdormu argued.

Neltharion sighed, "... It's a shame really." He whispered his voice lower.

"I think it's time though." Nozdormu decided.

"Time for what?" Neltharion asked.

"For them to interact with this world and all its specie. Kestians alone are like a thousand times more powerful than all sorts of elves combined, with humans and orcs also combined." Nozdormu stated.

"If not more." Neltharion whispered.

"His people can take care of him, but which city to take him to? His specie is underwater." Nozdormu sighed.

"There is still Liculf. From there he could go underwater to his people." Neltharion reminded.

Nozdormu blinked, "How do you know where Liculf is? It's too secretive and protected somehow."

"I've been there. All that it is, is that it's forgotten. Kestian specie can launch their campaign from there to Kalimdor and the other continents." Neltharion stated.

"Do you have an idea of how much the populace is?" Nozdormu asked.

"Over 15 trillion." Neltharion replied.

Nozdormu gasped, "That much!" He exclaimed.

Neltharion nodded, "Some are as old as us. Kestians came to this world right after the titans left." He explained.

"Wow!" Nozdormu stated.

"They know all about the burning legion and Sargeras, but didn't bother themselves with interfering." Neltharion commented.

"Why?" Nozdormu asked.

"Even though they can control their powers, their powers are stronger than nature itself. They can easily wipe out the Burning Legion and any demons." Neltharion replied.

"Their power is stronger than nature itself? How is that possible?" Nozdormu asked.

Neltharion shook his head, "I don't know. Some divine power I presume." He suggested.

"No wonder they have most of their entire specie underwater! Liculf is like a surfaced outpost." Nozdormu snorted.

"I'll take this kestian to Liculf then. If he awakes on my back, I'll explain his mission for him." Neltharion decided.

"For future Kestian interaction?" Nozdormu asked.

Neltharion nodded, "Yes." He replied.

"I'll be back in the Mythic Great Palace." Nozdormu decided.

"See you there." Neltharion nodded.

Nozdormu nodded and flew away, out of sight. Neltharion gently hovered down just over Lord Spenian. Using his wing, Neltharion grabbed onto Lord Spenian and flicked him into the air. Neltharion made sure that Lord Spenian landed safely on his back, and Lord Spenian did. Neltharion flew off into the horizon.

* * *

In an island close to Kalimdor, to the southeast, the surviving High Elves from Quel'Thalas had called it their home. They all lived in the only city and harbor in the entire island, naming it Felocity. The island itself, the High Elves named Elegance. Remarkably, the High Elves took Sylvanas Windrunner as their leader and queen. She was though still an undead dark ranger.

She left Lordaeron with some of resisting pockets, leaving The Forsaken in charge of her elf ranger and younger sister: Sarnie Windrunner. Sarnie was never undead, but she was capable of leading the Forsaken, whom now have rebuilt Silvermoon, naming it New Silvermoon. Some high elf resistance pockets were with them and The Forsaken left the lands of Lordaeron, to Quel'Thalas.

It surprised Sylvanas that the High Elves took her as a leader, especially after the fall of Silvermoon and the corruption of the Sunwell. She witnessed it fall, but wasn't part of the conquering army of undead. That held some honor left in the surviving High Elf people, taking Sylvanas as their leader and queen. Sylvanas sighed, missing her life as an elven ranger and a High Elf. She appreciated her people for their acceptance of her.

Her mind slowly shifted to the destruction of her base, and the Death Knight turning her from high elf ranger to undead dark ranger. She hissed, overlooking the proud high elf city of Felocity.

"Damn you Arthas!" Sylvanas whispered.

A high elven male burst into the throne room. Sylvanas swiftly turned around. It chilled the high elf to see his queen as part of the undead, but he respected her for not joining in the fall of Silvermoon.

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked.

"My queen, Archimonde has been defeated. The Dragon Hawk Rider scouts have just arrived and reported. The Night Elves; humans, and orcs are allied together, all on the continent of Kalimdor." The high elf announced.

"The burning legion has been defeated once more then. Great. How long as it been since Archimonde has been defeated?" Sylvanas asked.

The high elf sighed, "Five months." He replied.

"Why haven't the scouts returned earlier? Did they give any excuse?" Sylvanas asked.

The high elf nodded, "They had to keep clear from Gryphon Riders; Wyverns, and Hippogryph Riders. Though there is some mystery to their story." He muttered.

Sylvanas blinked, "What is this mystery?" She asked.

"One of the Dragon Hawk Rider scouts noticed a strange looking creature walking through the Barrens to the southwest. He followed him until he fainted from the heat. What's even stranger is that the Dragon Hawk Rider saw two of the great dragons, Nozdormu and Neltharion. Their talk was clear to the Dragon Hawk Rider. From his report, it seems that there is totally some new specie in hiding. My queen, we need to send a few Dragon Hawk Riders to investigate the far southwest, to find a secret forgotten island." The high elf requested.

"Tell me more about this specie." Sylvanas requested.

"The two great dragons mentioned that the new specie is named Kestian and that they have powers many times stronger than night elves or any other specie in this world. They mentioned that Kestians had some divine power, stronger than nature itself." The high elf reported.

"How does this specie look like?" Sylvanas asked.

"From what the Dragon Hawk Rider reported, he had green fur all over his body and had a snout like a wolf and tail, with a scythe at the tip." The high elf replied.

"Very well. Have Princess Sadenre take my place on the throne. I shall leave to find this secret forgotten island with a few Dragon Hawk Rider scouts." Sylvanas decided.

"My queen..." The high elf started.

"Was there anything else that the Dragon Hawk Rider reported? Besides, I would want him to be part of the escort." Sylvanas decided.

"The secret forgotten island has a kestian city in it named Liculf or something. The great dragon Neltharion is the one giving the kestian a ride back to his people." The high elf explained.

"What was the Dragon Hawk Rider's name? The one who was cunningly pursuing the kestian?" Sylvanas asked.

"The leader of the Dragon Hawk Riders himself, Sarion Stormthunder." The high elf replied.

"No wonder. He's excellent in scouting and reporting." Sylvanas whispered.

"What's that your highness?" The high elf asked.

Sylvanas shook her head, "Um. Nothing. Tell Sarion to prepare to leave with a few of his Dragon Hawk Rider Riders and tell Princess Sadenre to prepare herself to be on the throne temporarily until I return. Hopefully I'll return as a high elf ranger. Dismissed." Sylvanas allowed.

The high elf nodded and left to follow his orders. The thought of seeing Sylvanas as a high elf ranger once again, was thrilling. The high elf made haste in giving the orders out. Less than ten minutes, Princess Sadenre was ready to 'rent' the throne and Sarion was mounted on his Dragon Hawk Rider with another two Dragon Hawk Riders, waiting for Sylvanas. A few moments later and Queen Sylvanas appeared.

She joined Sarion on his Dragon Hawk. He took the lead and hoped that they could catch up with Neltharion, before he reached the secret city of Liculf.

* * *

Neltharion was close to Liculf. He could see it from where he was. Lord Glide Spenian was already awake. Lord Spenian explained to Neltharion some things; like that he was a strong Star Savior hero. Through that, Neltharion understood that Star Saviors had horns like male goats around their foreheads and green grass armor, around his chest and shoulders and part of his back. It ended up on his shoulders with feather like screws spiraling skywards, passing the Star Savior's head.

It was some kind of flying armor, but it needed energy to maneuver in the air. Now Glide did have it. Behind Neltharion by a few miles, but out of sight, were Sarion Stormthunder and the two Dragon Hawk Riders, pursuing.

"You can leave me and turn back to Mythic Great Palace. Once again thanks from taking me out of Kalimdor." Glide thanked.

"Don't mention it. Just remember what you have to do." Neltharion reminded.

"I will and I'll get to it instantly once I'm on Liculf. Fate might intervene though and I'll need to delay it for more urgent matters." Glide spoke.

Neltharion nodded, "Just as you do your mission." He agreed.

Glide nodded and gently patted Neltharion's neck. Without warning, Glide jumped off of Neltharion and seemed to soar in midair towards Liculf. Neltharion smiled and shifted his direction, heading towards Mythic Great Palace. Sarion noticed Neltharion change his direction. He glanced downwards, instantly knowing that Sylvanas noticed as well, but didn't change her direction.

Liculf was quiet admirable. The hidden city was under a jungle canopy, with high waterfalls around it in a circle. All around the island, the peaks brought down the water, down to the circular natural water moat. The peaks turned into steep cliffs, impossible to climb and fatal to jump off from, falling down into the ocean. Liculf had green shining emerald buildings in different sizes and shapes, different from any other culture, painstakingly carved by muzon.

As for kestian height, they were as the same height as humans. Glide landed softly in the city's circle. In the center of the city's circle was a high floating loudspeaker, the ones that police use to increase the volume of your voice. Glide smiled, feeling right at home. Kestian female muzon and male muzon were walking around doing daily routines. Glide noticed a few kestian children. What caught his attention though was a confused child, stopping in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, but can you help me?" He asked.

Glide knelt down, noticing that the child wasn't kestian, but night elf with his pale skin and long ears.

"What's your name?" Glide asked.

"Srecloud. I don't know my surname. All I know is that I'm a night elf and my name is Srecloud. Can you help me in anyway sir?" Srecloud asked.

Glide glanced closely up and down Srecloud, noticing druid clothes. Glide could sense Srecloud's magic abilities, even in shadowmelding. He noticed Srecloud's young short horns, those of which are from a Keeper of the Grove.

'A hybrid between a druid and a sentinel.' Glide thought, but realized something and gasped.

'Could it be?' He thought.

"Sir?" Srecloud asked.

Glide shook his head, standing up. He smiled.

"Yes. I can help you. I'll try my best." He replied.

Srecloud smiled, "Thank you." He thanked.

Glide nodded, 'It seems he has some sort of memory loss, or better called by the atomists Amnesia. I wonder if it's temporary or permanent. Fatefully temporarily I ask.' He thought.

"Lord Glide Spenian! Glad to see you came back!" A voice exclaimed.

Glide recognized the voice. He turned around to be met by another kestian hero, a Twinkle Flasher named Grimoire the Modest. Glide turned back to Srecloud.

"... Srecloud, don't go away. I'll need to discuss something with this friend of mine." Glide requested.

"I'll stay right here Lord Spenian." Srecloud nodded.

Glide sighed. He needed to talk with Srecloud about official naming. He turned back to Grimoire.

"I heard you were on Kalimdor. King Frugal sent you out so that you could investigate in the events." Grimoire started.

Glide sighed, remembering the events he witnessed too well.

"I'll report to King Frugal as soon as I can. I can't discuss the events here... Where's a Galaxy Rider when you need one?" Glide muttered.

"What for?" Grimoire asked.

"I need to help Srecloud get back to Ashenvale." Glide replied.

"Ashenvale in Kalimdor?" Grimoire asked.

Glide nodded, "That's true." He replied.

Grimoire glanced at the young night elf for a moment, and then turned his attention back at Glide.

"No wonder. He's a night elf." Grimoire whispered.

Glide raised his eyebrow, "Duh!"

The difference between a Star Savior and Twinkle Flasher are quiet noticeable. Twinkle Flashers have bushy tails like rabbits, instead of a lion's tail with a scythe at the tip. Also, the eyes of the Twinkle Flasher were always flaming green. He was born like that and he couldn't choose any eye color, the only kestian who couldn't. Instead of the two ram horns, Twinkler Flashers had one green spiral horn from their forehead, which curved backwards on their heads, going doing their backs into a ponytail.

Glide; Grimoire, and Srecloud stared up into the sky, noticing that it was getting closer to dusk. A shadow appeared in the diminishing light and descended beside Srecloud. A female kestian was on a Galaxy. A galaxy was a horse with unicorn horns and Pegasus wings, always totally black. The kestian rider smiled.

"I'm glad to see you've returned Glide." She greeted.

"Why! Maiden Venera Stentor! I... Uh, need your help." Glide requested.

Venera sensed that there was something else that Glide wanted to say, but changed it.

"What is the favor?" Venera asked.

"Could you take Srecloud here to ride behind you? I'd be coming along. We'd be heading to Ashenvale." Glide explained.

Venera raised her eyebrow, "But you just came from there."

"We need to take Srecloud back there." Glide stated.

Venera stared at the young night elf and slowly smiled caringly.

"That we do." She agreed, staring and smiling at the young night elf.

"I'd like to come along. I haven't left Liculf all my life and I'd like to see the world. This is most likely my only chance." Grimoire requested.

Glide considered it for a moment. King Frugal needed to know of the events that had happened some time ago. He also remembered the special task Neltharion gave to him. Then again, the special task could wait and Glide himself would report personally to the king, however late it would be. He came to a conclusion.

"Alright then. You're welcome to come along. Stay close to the surface of the water though." Glide decided.

Grimoire frowned, "I don't go deep." He defended.

Glide narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not too deep. Not always anyway." Grimoire added.

Srecloud sensed some invisible strong peaceful and protective auras around the three heroes. Venera extended her arm. Srecloud noticed and took it. Venera helped Srecloud mount her galaxy, being behind her.

"Now hold on, this is going to be rough." Venera requested.

Venera looked like any other female kestian, but she wore a dark blue leather cloak around her body, concealing it completely. There was a light blue hood tangling from Venera's neck backwards. A few speckle furs on her head were colored blue and yellow, but then again that's what all maidens had naturally. It was to distinguish them from normal female kestian muzon, and from kestian royalty. Only her face and hands appeared.

Dusk was hastily turning into night and Venera took her galaxy into the air, with Srecloud holding her covered waist. Glide followed her into the air. With his natural speed of a Twinkle Flasher, Grimoire blurred out of sight. Glide and Venera sensed his location and didn't worry. They soared through the air, heading back towards Kalimdor.


	2. Royal Decision

_Green Elves of Kalimdor_

**Chapter 2:** Royal Decision

Illidan had finally reached the ancient ruins, far to the north. He'd hope he'd live in Darkshore for sometime, before getting some sort of help, any help. Illidan kept his track on time. He knew it had been a half month since his fatal duel with Arthas. Illidan would have flown, using his demon wings, but Frost Wyrms and Gargoyles were in the air and Illidan won't rather risk or want to kill the beasts. He'd seen a few of them on his way from Northrend, but kept away.

He'd rather be free, than try to head back and talk with his arch-druid brother, Malfurion Stormrage, better known as Furion Stormrage. He wondered what had happened with his Naga and the Blood Elves. Had the scourge over-run the two bases of Lady Vashj and Prince Kael? He didn't know. Being a demon, his wound gently sealed itself, but Illidan felt some shard of Frostmourne in his body, from Arthas' slash.

He was about to enter the ruins, but some ancient chill kept him at bay.

"Holt I say! Who are you?" A voice bewailed.

"Illidan Stormrage, Demon Hunter." Illidan replied, thinking that whoever the owner of the voice was couldn't hear him.

"Demon Hunter you say? I'm not in need of any night elf hunter." The voice decided.

"And my I ask who you are?" Illidan inquired.

"Vodalus Twinklespark. I'm the atomist of these ancient ruins." The voice replied.

"Atomist?" Illidan questioned.

"Geez boy! Don't you... Of course not! My people are all still in hiding. If anyone from my people finds me, you shall return with me to my people's land. I must say that I'm not a leader there. You're company is welcome Demon Hunter Stormrage." Vodalus' voice decided.

Illidan sighed and walked into the ancient ruins.

* * *

Star Savior Lord Tazosu Tracker intercepted Venera; Srecloud, and Glide. Grimoire had stopped and floated. Venera stopped her galaxy and Glide floated in midair.

"Lord Tracker? I heard that you were sent out to investigate about Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Do you bring any word from it?" Glide asked.

"Correction, from Lordaeron; Azeroth, and Quel'Thalas. My report is only to King Frugal. Why! Lord Spenian! How have you been?" Tazosu inquired.

"All too well, thanks to Khalif." Glide nodded.

"Indeed... Praise all be to Khalif." Tazosu added.

"Amen." Glide; Venera, and Grimoire replied.

"Have we all suddenly forgotten our traditional greeting? King Frugal won't be impressed." Venera reminded.

Glide snorted, "Indeed we've forgotten." He admitted.

"Where are you all heading now?" Tazosu asked.

"To Ashenvale." Grimoire replied.

Tazosu smiled, "Enjoy your journey brothers and sister. I'd warn you though; some Dragon Hawk and an undead dark ranger are heading towards Liculf."

"What?" Glide asked, alarmed.

"Nothing to worry about brother. I recognized the dark ranger as Sylvanas Windrunner." Tazosu replied.

"Most dark rangers would look the same. How could you have recognized this dark ranger?" Venera asked.

Tazosu twitched his eye, "She was the only dark ranger to escape the Scourge after Silvermoon fell." He replied.

"Ah... Why would they be heading towards Liculf?" Venera asked.

Tazosu shrugged, "I have no clue." He replied.

"... I have to report back to King Frugal. Remia brothers and sister." Tazosu waved, flying away.

"... At least he remembered our farewell." Venera murmured.

"Let's continue on." Glide decided.

He was about to resume his flight, but noticed the Dragon Hawk Riders. He stopped.

"See any dark ranger ahead?" Glide asked.

"There is one brother." Grimoire replied.

"Sylvanas... I don't have any idea on how they'll react upon seeing Srecloud." Glide mentioned.

"I'll protect him." Venera decided.

Glide nodded and descended towards the water, floating just inches above it.

"Grimoire, be sure to bring Sylvanas and her Dragon Hawk back to Liculf and to Sentiz." Glide whispered.

"Uh? What makes you think Sylvanas would want help?" Grimoire asked.

"An instinct." Glide replied.

Grimoire frowned. He knew what Glide meant and it seemed that Glide chose him specially, so that he'd have some quality time with Venera. Grimoire wasn't very sure about it though, yet accepted it. Perhaps some other time he could see Kalimdor.

* * *

Sylvanas noticed some kestians waiting ahead for her and her Dragon Hawk Riders. She pressed on though, with no intention of battling, but simply talking. She stopped right in front of Glide and Grimoire, riding on Sarion's Dragon Hawk. Her Dragon Hawk Riders stopped, in front of Venera. Srecloud tried his best to be kept well hidden. Sarion noticed him though and didn't mind the young night elf.

"I'm Queen..." Sylvanas started.

Glide held up his palm, stopping Sylvanas.

"We know who you are ranger. What's your business with us kestians?" Glide asked.

Sylvanas blinked. Was this kestian blind or something? Or was he simply acknowledging her for who she originally was?

"Who you originally are. Again, what's your business?" Glide asked.

"You know, as some secretive specie, you are rude." Sylvanas stated.

Grimoire chuckled, "You haven't seen anything elf." He remarked.

'Unbelievable. These two don't care how I look. I guess they could help me.' Sylvanas thought.

"As I figured. What sort of help?" Glide asked.

'Telepaths? Fine! You can read my mind!' Sylvanas thought. "Do you have any... inventions that could help bring me back to my true form?" She asked.

"You mean from undead dark ranger back to high elf ranger? Sure. Twinkle Flasher Grimoire the Modest here would take you and your Dragon Hawk Riders back to Liculf, to... evolve you." Glide decided.

Sylvanas smiled.

"Follow me." Grimoire requested.

He turned around and started swimming back to Little Moon Island, which had Liculf on it. He was swimming butterfly style. Sylvanas only needed to glance at Sarion and turned her attention back to Grimoire, following him. Sarion noticed Sylvanas' glance and flew past Venera and Srecloud. His two Dragon Hawk Riders with him followed. Once Grimoire and the high elf delegacy were out of sight, Glide flew back up, beside Venera.

"Off to Ashenvale now." Glide decided.

Venera nodded, smiling.

* * *

"My king, Star Savior Lord Tracker has returned from Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas." A cloakist announced in the throne room.

"Let him in." King Goloch Frugal allowed.

"Very well my king." The cloakist bowed and opened the doors to let Tazosu enter.

Tazosu entered and bowed, approaching Goloch's throne. Goloch was only there, with his queen and daughter someplace else. The cloakist closed the door behind Tazosu.

"Aimer ge tamuka." Tazosu greeted in native common kestian.

"Aimer Star Savior Tazosu. What do you bring from that far off land?" Goloch asked.

It was natural for Star Savior King Goloch Frugal, in Vailonia royalty, to have a blonde mane around his face, while females had blonde fur. The rest of the kestian royalty's bodies were of green fur, like the rest of its people.

"I've brought news from our brothers and sisters from Kestiano my king. They mentioned that sometime after First Kestian, Fred Spenian, had died that the human campaign back there, with the Laughing Skull clan has taken their home on a peninsula south of Azeroth. As for Azeroth itself, King Wrynn has military power with his leadership." Tazosu announced.

"Interesting news. What about Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas?" Goloch requested.

Tazosu sighed, "Bad my king. Blackrock Orc clans are still scattered around Azeroth and Lordaeron. They still worship the Burning Legion. Their populace is few though. Lordaeron is totally swarmed with the undead Scourge my king. It appears that Ner'Zhul in Northrend still has some control over them. The capital of the high elves land, Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas has fallen from the invading scourge, led once by Ner'Zhul's champion death knight, Prince Arthas.

"I've found some separated pockets of human and high elf resistance. What's really mockery my king, is though the humans closest to Blackrock clan land are still battling the clan. Dalaran has fallen and Archmage Antonidas was killed. In its place is a mighty undead violet citadel. It appears to be the capital of the undead in Lordaeron. High Elf ranger Sylvanas Windrunner is now a dark ranger, leading some surviving high elves from Quel'Thalas.

"I've encountered them on my way and I know of Glide; Venera, and Grimoire encountering them... Sylvanas is now queen of the high elves and most of her people are on an island southwest of Kalimdor. The remaining high elf resistance pockets back in Lordaeron are led by Sylvanas' younger sister, Princess Sarnie Windrunner, in lead of Sylvanas' The Forsaken Undead also. I doubt that they know about Sylvanas and her people surviving. I've witnessed the fall of Silvermoon, but Sylvanas had nothing do to with it." Tazosu reported.

Goloch listen carefully and rubbed his chin's mane gently with his right hand.

"... Um. We'll contact the returning campaign later on. Are the resistance pockets savable?" Goloch asked.

"Yes my king, as is the Blackrock clan." Tazosu replied, nodding.

"Very well, I shall wait for Star Savior Lord Glide Spenian's personal report once he returns to Cunning Wolf. I'll call for you once he has given his report and I have thought of a plan." Goloch decided.

Tazosu bowed and the cloakist opened the door, with Tazosu leaving. The cloakist closed the door behind him.

'I shall send a Twinkle Flasher to Northrend, but I fear for his fate.' Goloch thought, sighing.

* * *

Grimoire panted, lying down on his back, on the small sandy beach of Little Moon. Sylvanas went in front of him, with her back turned to him. She looked around her, noticing no way to pass the mountains, except by flight and Sylvanas wasn't capable of flying, either as a dark ranger or elf ranger. Her Dragon Hawk Riders were high above her, not daring to fly over and leave their queen behind, with a dangerous kestian.

Sarion had a feeling that their presence there didn't matter, the Twinkle Flasher could still take them all down. He knew that their lives were in this Twinkle Flasher's hand. Grimoire sensed that from Sarion and grinned, having no intention of harming the high elves. He knew that Khalif was able to bring death to who he wanted, but their death was already planned for. All of them were going to die sooner or later.

Sylvanas hissed in annoyance, giving up the idea of looking for a way through the mountains. Grimoire chuckled from where he was. He slowly got onto his feet and faced Sylvanas' back.

"There is no way through the mountains, on foot or floating. To pass it, we need all to fly or simply fade away, like teleportation. It would be a better idea for you to be on one of the Dragon Hawk Riders." Grimoire explained

Sylvanas didn't turn around, but glanced up. Almost instantly, Sarion soared down and helped Sylvanas mount the dragon hawk. Sarion took to the air again and waited.

"When you see an emerald beam launching into the sky like a light pillar, follow it for I'd be the owner!" Grimoire yelled.

He didn't need to get a reply; he knew they had heard for sure. He simply blurred away.

* * *

Grimoire blurred into appearance in the city's circle, he stared skyward and chanted his attack in native common kestian.

"Zomo Flazit." He chanted.

His eyes completely glowed green and he launched double emerald beams into the sky. Sarion noticed them both.

'I thought he said one. Uh well. That's the location.' Sarion thought.

The three Dragon Hawk Riders flew over the mountains, with the double green beams clearer. Without hesitation, Sarion led his two Dragon Hawk Riders towards the beams and hovered beside Grimoire. Sensing their presence, Grimoire simply closed his eyes to cancel the attack and opened them to stare at the four.

"Leave your Dragon Hawks here. They'll be safe. Follow me." Grimoire motioned, walking away.

Sarion didn't like the idea of leaving the Dragon Hawks by themselves, but he and the two other high elves followed Sylvanas and Grimoire. Sarion and the three high elves followed Sylvanas and Grimoire, but also took some time to admire the city structure. Upon descending, Sarion noticed the waterfalls, all in a circle around the small forest. Descending through the canopy wasn't hard as he had done it many times back in Quel'Thalas.

Kestian muzon noticed them and noticed that Grimoire was taking the lead. They made no form of movement and continued on with their lives. Eventually Grimoire stopped in front of what appeared to be some sort of stable.

"Sentiz Ripplewave!" Grimoire yelled. "The Modest seeks an audience!"

A short kestian on a white unicorn, trotted out of the stable, stopping in front of Grimoire.

"Ah. How my I help you Twinkle Flasher?" Sentiz asked.

Grimoire turned around and stared at Sylvanas. Sentiz followed his stare and noticed the undead dark ranger. Not startled, Sentiz felt that her soul was originally of High elven kind. He nodded his head in acceptance. He sensed her high elf soul, before noticing that she was undead.

"Fine high elf." Sentiz smiled. "Follow me into the stable and I shall turn you back, privacy is strictly advised."

Sylvanas sighed, "Very well." She nodded.

Sentiz's unicorn trotted back into the Galaxy Stable, with Sylvanas following him. She glanced back at Sarion and Sarion nodded in return. The doors shut and windows closed with Sylvanas in the stable. Sarion understood the glance from Sylvanas, asking him and his high elves to wait there. Sarion patiently waited and his high elves, and Grimoire had lowered his head and folded his arms.

Without warning, Sylvanas' shrieking scream of a banshee was heard from the stable. But amazingly, the scream changed into a normal yell, eventually fading down. Sarion smiling, expecting to see Sylvanas as her original high elf form. A few moments later and Sylvanas came out, stunningly in her beautiful high elf form, with her ranger uniform on and her bow and arrows with her. There was no sign or DNA of her ever being of the undead.

Grimoire took the lead in walking the high elves back to their Dragon Hawks. He didn't need to look back to know of them following him; he sensed them following him. The five walked back in total silence, with Sylvanas beaming. Sarion was pleased to see the Dragon Hawks still where they left them. The high elves got onto their Dragon Hawks and Sylvanas mounted onto Sarion's dragon hawk. Sarion nodded his farewell and Grimoire nodded in return.

The three Dragon Hawk Riders took to the sky and flew away from Little Moon, heading back to Elegance, with the rightful form of their queen mounted on one of them.

* * *

"What's that?" Venera asked, nodding towards some buildings.

"That's Lotharia, the human's city harbor. We're close to Ashenvale." Glide replied, flying beside her galaxy.

"Is Ashenvale my home?" Srecloud asked.

Glide nodded, "That's correct. All night elves live here." He replied.

They descended carefully into Ashenvale. Glide had his senses concentrated to their limits and eventually was satisfied that only ancient trees were all around them.

"Are we safe here?" Venera asked, helping Srecloud dismount while she was still mounted.

"No night elf or magic around. The coast is clear." Glide replied, nodding.

Venera dismounted her galaxy and tied it around some tree. She walked back towards Glide and Srecloud. Venera was the same height as Glide. Trees surrounded them and Venera trusted Glide that he'd be able to find her galaxy, once they were to return back to Little Moon. The three carefully walked through Ashenvale, with both Glide and Venera on complete alertness.

* * *

Vodalus didn't expect to see what he saw when he met Illidan. However, he quickly befriended Illidan. It was soon after Illidan arrived that Vodalus sensed some kestians, with a night elf. He mentioned this to Illidan and they headed off back into Ashenvale. At the moment, Vodalus was in stealth, hiding behind a tree with Illidan behind another, frightened of the kestians finding him.

However, Vodalus noticed that Glide and Venera didn't sense their presence, much to Vodalus' surprise. Vodalus himself knew that they couldn't sense him, but they couldn't sense Illidan? This would have to be resolved later. Vodalus didn't know Glide personally, but Glide was familiar to him as Vodalus was there at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, being stealth. He was thrilled to know he returned, but with another kestian, much less female and a night elf? What was he up to?

* * *

Glide and Venera laid down on their stomachs, followed by Srecloud, they peered passed the thick bushes to notice some druids and night elves. Glide sensed both Tyrande's and Furion's presence, the same as on Hyjal Summit. He sensed Night elf ranger Shandris Feathermoon soon after he sensed the first two. Shandris sensed them and turned towards them, staring right at their hidden location.

Before she could do anything, glowing blue runes appeared on the ground, in front of Furion and Tyrande. Shandris was distracted from Glide's and Venera's presence for the moment, with Jaina, two knights and a rifleman teleporting from Terenich. Terenich was the capital for the humans now and Jaina was the head Archmage and Human leader. The humans also had Lotharia, the only human city harbor and Utherio, the human outpost.

The Tauren and Orc cities were built in the Barrens. All the cities were just made in a few months, with help from humans; orcs, and night elves all helping in building the cities; harbors, or outposts. They were all remarkably completed in just four months after Archimonde's defeat. Utherio was located to the south, bordering with the Barrens. Terenich was named after King Terenas, located in a pass between mountains to the north and Ashenvale forest to the south.

Moments later, Thrall appeared, mounted on his black wolf. He joined Jaina; Tyrande, and Furion at the peaceful river's bank. Glide; Venera, and Vodalus all heightened their hearing sense, to be able to hear the four leader's converse with one another.

"My apologies for being late. I was on a hunt for food with some grunts to bring back to Drecharia. Only upon my return did I receive the message. I came right away." Thrall panted.

"How fares your wife?" Tyrande asked.

"Suliyaw Flowbreeze? Well, she fares well." Thrall replied.

"Why have you requested our presence?" Jaina asked.

"Because of what I found out from Lord..." Tyrande started.

"Priestess! Shan'do!" Shandris yelled.

She approached the four.

"What is it Shandris?" Furion asked.

"We're not alone." Shandris whispered.

"What?" Tyrande whispered.

"I don't sense anyone except the eight of us." Thrall stated.

"As do I." Jaina agreed.

Venera and Glide gulped, slowly crawling back.

"Crawl to the trees and hide there. We'll find you." Venera whispered.

"And don't come looking for us." Glide added.

Srecloud nodded and crawled towards the tree. Venera and Glide glanced at each other. They knew what the other thought. Choosing the wise choice, Venera and Glide stood up. With Shandris staring straight at them. Furion's; Tyrande's; Thrall's, and Jaina's eyes were all wide in surprise. The two knights and single rifleman took their position in front of Jaina, posing in defense. For a moment Shandris was speechless.

"... What are you two?" She asked.

* * *

Srecloud crawled passing a tree, when Vodalus picked him up on his feet and held the night elf's mouth closed.

"Shh. I won't harm you. I'm one of those two." Vodalus whispered.

Srecloud nodded and Vodalus let go of him. Srecloud stayed close to Vodalus and didn't move away. Illidan scowled at Vodalus protecting the young night elf, but saw his reason behind it.

* * *

In return, Glide and Venera didn't know how to reply.

'Protect yourself through your Twinkle Aura and head back for your galaxy. Tell King Frugal what has happened, but assume the best and don't go to war.' Glide thought using telepathy.

'What about you?' Venera asked.

Glide grinned, 'I'll distract them.' He replied.

'Glide... Stay alive and take care of yourself.' Venera requested.

Glide nodded.

'... Maybe Sylvanas would be able to rescue you.' Venera beamed.

'Don't get the high elves involved in this! I won't be harmed, I assure you. I'll return as soon as I can.' Glide decided.

Venera sighed and slowly walked away. Instantly Tyrande; Jaina; Furion; Thrall; Shandris, and the rifleman all took aim at Venera.

"Please stop moving." Furion requested.

Glide stepped into their way and a green light aura engulfed him, as one also engulfed Venera. Once Glide covered her, Venera turned around, activated her aura stronger and rushed towards her galaxy. She mounted the galaxy and it flew into the sky. The rifleman and Shandris aimed at the escaping Venera. Both fired, but with tremendous speed, Glide flew into the air and had Venera; her galaxy, and Glide himself all vanish. The rifle bullets and arrow zoomed through the empty air.

"They just... vanished." The dwarf rifleman stated.

"I sense one of them is coming closer, while the other is leaving. Both have tremendous powers." Furion explained.

"One is coming closer?" Thrall asked, alarmed.

"Scatter." Jaina urged.

Hastily, the group scattered. Tyrande and Shandris shadowmelded, holding their position, since it was night after all. Jaina hid behind some large thick bushed with the rifleman. Furion leapt high into a tree, landing on a high branch, well balanced on it. Thrall simply hid his wolf and dismounted it, hiding it behind a tree and him behind another close by his wolf. The knights followed Thrall's example.

Glide appeared and shrugged. He sat down, facing the river, with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He sensed every being around him, including Tyrande and Shandris. Tyrande and Shandris stared at him, in wonder. Thrall peered out from behind his tree, as did the knights. Furion stared at Glide from his place in the tree and Jaina and the rifleman peered above the bush. They were all waiting for Glide to do a move.

* * *

"My king! Princess Calia with urgent news from Lordaeron." A footman announced, rushing into the throne room.

King Wrynn was the leader of the military powered kingdom of Azeroth, in his Capital of Galetornado. Wrynn looked up, only a few years younger than the deceased Terenas.

"Let her enter. I grave for news from King Terenas." Wrynn allowed.

The footman nodded and allowed Princess Calia to enter. Calia had three footmen with her. Wrynn instantly stood onto his feet, proudly standing on his feet, his back straightened.

"Princess Calia! Why! What has brought you south?" Wrynn asked.

Princess Calia looked so saddened and upset. As did the three footmen who were with her.

"The undead." Calia simply replied.

Wrynn blinked, "What?" He asked.

The footman left the throne room, closing the door behind him. The three exhausted footmen behind Calia collapsed onto their knees, sobbing. Wrynn was confused by this all.

"What has happened in Lordaeron?" Wrynn asked, fearing the worse.

"My father, King Terenas is dead, killed by his own son, my own younger brother, Prince Arthas. Dalaran has fallen to the Scourge along with Quel'Thalas and its capital Silvermoon. The Silver Hand was crushed and Uther killed, also by Prince Arthas." Calia explained, tears forming in her eyes.

Wrynn's eyes widened with shock.

"Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas fell? King Terenas, much less Uther, hasn't called upon Azeroth for help." Wrynn gasped.

"Khaz Modan is still like Azeroth, peaceful with the dwarves there." Calia whispered.

"That's good. First we lost Allegiance Peninsula and now this." Wrynn sighed.

"... Sire..." Calia started.

Wrynn held up his palm, silencing her.

"Please, call my Wrynn. You and your following survivors can reside here in Galetornado. Is you and your following survivors all that survived Lordaeron's sudden madness and chaos?" Wrynn asked.

"I'm sure there are more pockets of resistance: human; dwarven, and high elven." Calia replied.

"What about the Orcs?" Wrynn asked.

"Only Blackrock clan is there. The horde moved on, away from Lordaeron." Calia replied.

"Thank god for that. The footmen outside should take you four to your new residence for rest." Wrynn sighed.

Calia nodded. Eight footmen entered their shields with the emblem of Azeroth, other than Lordaeron. Calia and the three footmen with her followed them out of the throne room.

"That poor girl." Wrynn whispered.

* * *

Maiden Venera Stentor marched into the throne room of Vailonia's capital of Cunning Wolf. King Frugal; Queen Alicia, and Princess Agita were all there. They stared at Venera slamming the doors open, almost crushing the guarding cloakist. The two cloakists avoided the slam and closed the door behind Venera. Goloch instantly stood up.

"What's happened?" Goloch asked.

"It's terrible news. It's about Star Savior Lord Glide Spenian." Venera replied.


	3. Illidan's Imprisonment

_Green Elves of Kalimdor_

**Chapter 3:** Illidan's Imprisonment

"It's terrible news. It's about Star Savior Lord Glide Spenian." Venera replied.

"What? He was to return with news about Kalimdor." Goloch stated.

Venera nodded, "Aye that he did. Things got into the way of his return here and he's back in Kalimdor now." She explained.

"Why were you in Kalimdor?" Alicia asked.

Venera sighed, "He saw a young Night Elf back in Liculf and he decided to send him back to Ashenvale." She replied.

"A night elf in our nation? He was right to send him back to Ashenvale." Agita nodded.

"What has happened to him?" Goloch asked.

Venera shook her head, "I don't know my king, but I've just returned from there and... The Night Elves are careful with him I would think." She explained.

"If those Night Elves do anything..." Goloch started.

"Glide requested of me to tell you to assume the best and not to go to war." Venera interrupted.

Goloch sighed, "So I shall wait for him? Very well." He decided, sitting back on his throne.

Venera mentally sighed, 'I kept my word Glide, now you keep yours.' She thought.

* * *

The three Dragon Hawk Riders returned to Silvermoon Isle and the high elves rejoiced upon seeing their Queen: Sylvanas Windrunner, as a normal high elf ranger. She marched into Windrunner Palace and into the throne room. Princess Sadenre smiled, turning to her mother. Upon seeing her as a high elf, Sadenre rushed over to Sylvanas and embraced her in a bear hug. Sylvanas blinked and returned the embrace.

Sadenre wore a green dress, with the emblem of Silvermoon Isle on it. Sylvanas let go of her sister.

"Did anything happen while I was gone? Any news from Sarnie and The Forsaken?" Sylvanas asked.

Sadenre nodded, "The runner from New Silvermoon arrived just a few moments before you." She replied.

"And?" Sylvanas asked.

Sadenre shook her head, "I saw it more appropriate for her to meet you, rather than meet me. I had her waiting in the guest hall." She replied.

Sylvanas nodded, "I shall hurry over there. I await news from my sister." She decided.

"What about the throne?" Sadenre asked.

"You already knew. I'll take the crown." Sylvanas decided.

She took the crown off of Sadenre's face and put it onto her own face. She turned to leave, but once again Sadenre stopped her.

"May I come with you mother?" Sadenre asked.

Sylvanas considered it for a moment and eventually nodded her head in approval.

"Very well, but you say nothing. I'll handle the runner." Sylvanas decided.

Sadenre nodded, smiling. Both mother and daughter left the throne room, heading towards the guest hall.

* * *

Warden Maiev Shadowsong rushed into clearing with a few of her Watchers, only to notice Glide being the only one there.

"What?! Who the..." Maiev started.

Glide rolled his eyes and turned around, only to be met with frightened eyes of Maiev's watchers and Maiev herself. Glide recognized the Warden and stood up onto his feet, aware of the others in hiding around him. He turned and faced Maiev and her watchers.

"Let me explain myself." Glide requested.

Maiev didn't respond. She was speechless and frozen in place. Shandris appeared and carefully approached Glide. Upon seeing Shandris, Maiev mentally sighed, knowing that the others were alive as well.

"We'd all like to hear it." Shandris whispered, too fearful of increasing the volume of her voice.

She was still afraid of Glide. Slowly, the others appeared. Jaina, with her delegacy escort; Thrall; Tyrande and Furion all surrounded Glide, with Maiev behind them with her watchers.

"You all must have noticed that since I could have attacked any of you by now, but didn't. I have no ill intention towards any of you; I just had no intention of meeting any of you personally yet." Glide explained.

"What are you?" Furion asked.

"I'm a hero of Vailonia. Star Savior Lord Glide Spenian is who I am." Glide replied.

"Vailonia?" Maiev asked, "I've never heard of it."

Glide stared at Maiev's soul for a moment, and for a tiny moment, sensed another soul, another night elf, buried underground. The soul was in some sort of tunnel, barely alive. Glide knew instantly that Naisha was still alive, knowing her name from Maiev's memories. From what he could tell from Maiev's memories and thoughts, was that she thought that Naisha was dead. He gently giggled to himself of all the irony in it.

"For one thing warden, I would say that Naisha isn't dead." He grinned.

Maiev gasped, "How did you..." She started.

"It only has been a half month since then, correct?" Glide asked, interrupting.

The whole group was speechless. Glide sighed and lowered his head for a moment. Raising it up, he glanced at every hero there for a few moments.

"If it would relax you all a little then..." Glide started.

Glide blurred for a moment and his whole body, biologically; physically, and anatomically changed. His skin became purple and his fur disappeared, as he grew short smooth green hair. The chest armor that gave him his ability to fly was still there, as was his green kestian pants and weapons. He became a night elf, with no traces of him being a kestian. Upon seeing him as a night elf, everyone gasped and stopped away.

"Instead of assuring you all a little, it seems that I did the exact opposite; startle you all." Glide shrugged.

"... Well, I haven't seen anything like you before, but it seems you're not some sort of demon. It looks like you're here in peace and not to harm. Am I correct?" Maiev asked.

Glide nodded. Malfurion turned to Maiev.

"Weren't you in Draenor?" He asked.

Maiev nodded, "I was. I brought all my Watchers force back here, in Ashenvale." She replied.

"How did you get back?" Tyrande asked.

"It's... mysterious how I returned actually. One moment I was in the Outland with my forces, ready to strike at Illidan's Black Citadel, when we all just vanished. The next thing we knew was that we returned here, all of my forces are accounted for." Maiev replied.

"So you unintentionally came back." Malfurion summarized.

Maiev nodded.

"Can you turn into a human form?" Jaina asked.

"Or an Orc form?" Thrall added.

Glide nodded, "I can do both. Thankfully I can't turn into any form of undead. I can also turn into a troll form; goblin form; gnome form; elf form; dwarf form and Naga form. However, I'm comfortable in this form as I am." He explained.

"We'll appreciate your help against Illidan and the Scourge." Shandris requested.

"That I will. I'll be the only help you can get for now. My people would join when they feel its right. For now, I'm more than enough help." Glide replied.

"Do you still have your powers?" Tyrande asked.

Glide nodded, "Yep. No matter what form I take, I would always have the same abilities that I always had." He replied.

"Would you be able to get Naisha?" Maiev asked.

"I'll have to head to Tomb of Sargeras in the Broken Isles to rescue her." Glide replied.

"Take me with you there. I'd like to apologize to Naisha myself." Maiev smiled gently, but it quickly faded.

Glide sighed, "Very well, but I'd have to carry you there." He decided.

"Fine by me." Maiev shrugged.

"Hurry back you two, we still would need both of your helps." Malfurion reminded.

"Rest assured we won't be long. We'd come back in some ships with Naisha and her trapped forces." Glide stated, walking away with Maiev.

* * *

Illidan and Vodalus watched and listened to the conversation.

'So Maiev's returned. I'll have to deal with her here then. I wonder how her forces survived in Tomb of Sargeras.' Illidan thought.

"Let's head back Illidan." Vodalus whispered.

"I think not. I'll follow Glide and Maiev to Tomb of Sargeras." Illidan decided, whispering.

"But you told me you were already there." Vodalus reminded.

Illidan's eye twitched, "What? I did?" He asked.

"Well, not verbally but I got it from your memories." Vodalus explained.

"Damn you! Twinklespark! I'm definitely following Glide and Maiev." Illidan whispered.

Vodalus shut the young night elf's ears shut and Srecloud didn't hear what Illidan said. Illidan sighed and looked towards Tyrande; Malfurion, and Shandris and watched them until they left. When Illidan turned around, Vodalus was no where to be seen and the young night elf was gone with him. Illidan shrugged.

"I would know that Glide would take to the sky and he would carry Maiev... I wish I... No. I'll just follow them and stay out of the Tomb of Sargeras." Illidan decided, whispering.

With no one in his senses' range, Illidan took to the sky and flew towards the Broken Isles.

* * *

"Here we are, on Lordaeron lands." Elf ranger Travis Jawhiz stated, with Allegiance Expedition watching the Allegiance Fleet heading back to Jazonia.

"Was it a good idea to leave Conar in charge?" Ranos asked.

"Don't worry King Silverstar, your brother; Prince Conar Silverstar would do fine." Turalyon replied, on his horse Shadetrot.

Ranos sighed and looked at his wife. Zafur Silverstar returned her husband's worried stare with a reassuring stare. Ranos shook his head and turned his attention back to the disappearing fleet. The land was too familiar for Danath; Turalyon; Ranos, and Zafur and they all knew where they landed.

"We've been away for so long." Ranos whispered.

"Not for me. You know that dear." Zafur whispered, beside Ranos.

"Why didn't you bring your wife Travis?" Danath asked.

Travis shook his head, "I won't want to risk her life. Unlike Queen Zafur, Serena isn't a warrior. Not anymore at least." He replied.

"Shall we set our base here?" Garniz asked.

"I'll send out some rangers. Travis, be sure that your snipers of Rainbow Peace are in the lead. Shoot any undead down immediately. Let's set up camp here for a few days. Zafur and Conar haven't been here recently and I want to know what we are to expect." Ranos decided.

"Very well. I'll send some Raiders to protect your rangers." Garniz nodded.

Garniz rushed off to his clan members that accompanied the humans.

"It was best to leave Kurdran and the others back, right?" Ranos asked.

"It was. I think Alleria might be somewhere here in Lordaeron, if not back in Quel'Thalas." Danath replied.

"If she is in Quel'Thalas, she'd be wise to be in hiding. Take your posts everyone; I'll deal with sending out some rangers. Danath, send a runner to Galetornado and ask for help from King Anduin Wrynn. Tell him that I'm ready for a truce and that we'd need help to reclaim the lands of Lordaeron." Ranos sighed.

Danath nodded and descended the hill with Zafur and Travis, down to their base. Ranos watched the horizon.

'We're on the other bank of the river that heads to Strahnbrad Township. The Forsaken; the Scourge: Allegiance has landed. We're coming Alleria.' Ranos thought.

* * *

A swordsman opened up the entrance to the guest hall, allowing Sylvanas and Sadenre in. The two stepped in and the swordsman closed the door behind them. Upon seeing Sylvanas as a high elf, the runner stood up in respect and surprise.

"What news do you bring?" Sylvanas asked.

The runner cleared her throat, "News from New Silvermoon's Princess Sarnie, about Varimathras." She replied.

Sylvanas blinked, "What about him?" She asked.

The runner sighed, "When Princess Sarnie had a force from both the Forsaken and the High Elves, against some Scourge base, Varimathras escaped with some of the Forsaken force. Princess Sarnie had no choice but to withdraw back to New Silvermoon." She explained.

Sylvanas' face reddened in rage and she growled.

"Varimathras, this is your end." Sylvanas muttered.

"That's not all." The runner added.

Sylvanas looked at her, "What? What else is there?" She asked.

"News about the new Blood Elves. One of the scouts spread word about their foundation and that they were high elves, called Blood Elves to avenge for their fallen land. Upon hearing it, some high elves left during the night and joined the Blood Elves, who -according to the scout- are obsessed with magic. The Blood Elves are led by Prince Kael'Thas, who is Night Elf demon hunter Illidan Stormrage's second commander.

"A pre-high elf returned to New Silvermoon a few days ago and reported that Prince Arthas defeated Illidan and now is the Lich King, claiming the Frozen Throne as his own. Illidan wasn't killed, but disappeared. Now Lady Vashj and Prince Kael'Thas joint lead both the Naga and the Blood Elves." The runner reported.

Sylvanas listened carefully and didn't interrupt.

"... So things are heating up pretty much. Arthas taking the Frozen Throne? What happened to the Lich King?" Sylvanas asked.

The runner shrugged, "Most likely has his powers united with Arthas'. I didn't know if the Lich King's spirit still exists or not, much less if there are two spirits in Arthas or not." She replied.

Sylvanas sighed, "... Very well. You are to rest here in Felocity. Once you've rested, you can return to New Silvermoon, but I'd advise you to stay here on Silvermoon isle. Sadenre, I'm taking the crown with me and lead a military force from Felocity to New Silvermoon. You are to stay and lead the people while I'm gone." She decided.

Both the runner and Sadenre nodded and the runner left the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Are you going to come back mom?" Sadenre asked.

"Being 17 is hard like the humans say. After all though, you do have some human blood in you. Varimathras; the Blood Elves; the Naga, or the Scourge might attack Quel'Thalas and New Silvermoon. I'd need to be there for reinforcement and be sure that what happened before won't happen again." Sylvanas replied.

Sadenre sighed, "That doesn't answer my question." She moaned.

"I know." Sylvanas nodded.

"Promise me you'd come back." Sadenre requested.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear Sadenre, but I can't promise you such things." Sylvanas replied.

"Then promise me that you'd stay alive and for New Silvermoon not to fall." Sadenre requested.

Sylvanas smiled; a true happy smile.

"That I do promise you." Sylvanas nodded.

She walked to the entrance, opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Sadenre was left all alone in the guest hall, left to her own thoughts.

* * *

Glide landed on the Broken Isles, at the entrance of the Tomb of Sargeras. He let go of Maiev.

"After what happened with Naisha and her forces, I vowed not to come back; for it not to happen to any other forces of mine. I thought I lost a close comrade and friend then. But... from what you said, it seems I haven't. I wouldn't know how Naisha would survive all this time in there." Maiev sighed

Glide stayed silent. Sensing the wind and air, Glide's pointed night elf ears twitched. He turned towards the west, looking skyward into the horizon. Maiev turned around and saw him staring in that direction. Curious, she turned her attention in the same direction. A few moments later the two sighted a tiny figure in the direction they stared at. It grew larger and bigger, until Maiev gasped and growled, realizing what and who the figure was.

"So he has followed us back." Maiev hissed.

"I for one don't know what his intentions are, and so I wouldn't judge him or jump to conclusions yet." Glide decided.

"That's your opinion." Maiev stated.

"Try to restrain him and I'll make sure that I'd be the one to slit your throat night elf." Glide threatened, putting his right hand on his sword's halt.

Maiev turned and stared at him. She narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't." She remarked.

"I would. I wouldn't want to but I would. I won't return to the Night Elves if I did. However, if he willingly accepts it, I'll... leave you alone." Glide decided.

Maiev blinked and glanced at Glide's hand, still on his sword's halt. Maiev mentally shivered and turned her attention back to the arriving figure. Moments later Illidan landed in front of Maiev. He grinned.

"And so we meet again warden." He greeted.

Glide kept his hand on his sword's halt.

"Care to restrain me?" Illidan asked, mocking Maiev.

Maiev narrowed her eyes, "I'm not stupid enough to do so by myself." She replied.

"Then once you have your watchers with you then... I'd be waiting out here." Illidan decided.

Glide raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you'd willingly be imprisoned again, or are you just teasing?" He asked.

"Teasing?" Illidan asked, blinking.

Maiev turned to Glide.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Glide sighed, "Never mind. Let's go in night elf." He decided.

Maiev chuckled, keeping her guard up.

"Just how are we going to enter?" She asked.

Glide grinned and his eye twinkled.

"Mericonia!" Glide whispered.

The flash obliterated the collapsed entrance and even Illidan stepped back in fear. Glide motioned Maiev to follow him. Maiev blinked and followed Glide in, careful of not lowering her guard.


	4. Return of Twidorei

**Author's Notes:** This is a bonus chapter and hopefully would be put up in time. This chapter is a gift on my birthday to all you audience. I might as well do more bonus chapters or episodes, but if you review and tell me when your birthday is, I'll have a chapter or episode ready for the date, dedicated as a gift for your birthday and to you. Yet, I'm not quiet sure this bonus chapter would be ready for my own birthday.

Anyways, it's only two days away and I'll do my best to make this more than interesting. Remia...

_Green Elves of Kalimdor_

**Chapter 4:** Return of Twidorei

Maiev has just blinked out and away from the room. Illidan and his Naga disappeared from the chamber, Naisha and the few watchers with her did their best in avoiding falling rocks.

"We're going to be buried alive!" A huntress wailed.

"If the goddess wills it, then it shall happen." Naisha sighed.

Without warning, the ground beneath Naisha and the few watchers collapsed and they fell deeper underground. The ceiling was continuing to fall on top, but with Naisha and the few watchers with her underground, the collapse sealed and protected them from anything falling in. The tunnel was lighted and Naisha and the few remaining watchers walked deeper into the tunnel, not knowing what fate held for them.

* * *

Glide and Maiev navigated their way through the Tomb, with Glide careful of any sudden raising of Tomb Guardians. They reached the tunneled water, with Maiev taking lead. Glide knew where he was and knew how to get out, but he kept following Maiev, on no intention of killing her or anything. Footsteps were heard behind the two of them and Glide sensed them as ones belonging to hooves.

Knowing that neither of them brought horses, both Maiev and Glide held their ground and turned towards the noise. They were at the place where Maiev broke the second barrier and let the Dryads in. Without warning, the ground gave away beneath them and both fell into darkness, with the ground closed up and Maiev fell unconscious. But Glide easily landed on his legs with grace and caught Maiev in his arms, careful that she wasn't harmed from the fall.

"That's very unusual to be looking after a Warden." A voice stated.

Glide sweat-dropped and gently, carefully laid Maiev onto the floor, without waking or harming her. He stood back up onto his feet and immediately noticed that they were all in some underground tunnels. He remembered the footsteps, the noise of hooves, with close inspection, Glide barely noticed Illidan's feet as hooves. There was no doubt in his voice though, being Illidan.

"Perhaps for a demon hunter, but not for a Star Savior." Glide replied.

Illidan appeared into view, grinning. Glide blinked, surprised at the sudden change. Illidan's feet were back to normal, his horns were gone, hands normal and his wings were gone.

"Back Kaldorei eh?" Glide asked.

Illidan looked at himself and nodded.

"I preferred this look better anyways. Look at yourself; you're not so scary either. To be more precise, you look like one of us." Illidan noted.

Glide looked at himself and blushed, glad that he wasn't fully exposed.

"A green elf... How ironic." He muttered.

"Actually you look pretty handsome for an elf." Illidan stated.

"Coming out from a blind demon hunter." Glide hissed.

"A demon hunter notices such things." Illidan shrugged.

Glide noticed that Illidan's injury on his stomach and chest still existed.

"I think we can cure that, somehow. We'll need to get back to Liculf though, after we get Naisha and the others." Glide decided.

"Do you even have a clue on how old Warden Shadowsong is?" Illidan asked, whispering.

"No clue." Glide replied.

"11.563." Illidan commented, whispering.

"And after all those millenniums in the cell!" Maiev exclaimed.

Illidan and Glide both sweat-dropped and turned to an enraged Maiev. Illidan just grinned.

"We need to continue on. With these tunnels and how deep they are, it's very luckily that Naisha did survive." Glide stated.

"Once I get Naisha and the Watchers back, I'm sending you back to your dungeon cell." Maiev hissed.

Glide stopped and turned around, glaring at Maiev.

"Not while I'm around. Try that tune with me or Illidan again and I and Illidan would be the only ones coming out of this tomb." He warned.

"Threatening a Warden?" Maiev asked, narrowing her eyes.

Without moving a muscle, Maiev was suddenly thrown back into the underground wall. She moaned out of pain and collapsed onto her stomach.

"Being a Twidorei now, I have the abilities of my ancestors. Don't mock me!" Glide growled.

Illidan raised an eyebrow. Silent for a few moments. Maiev grunted, getting onto her knees and using the tunnel's wall for support to stand on her legs.

"Why don't we just leave her?" Illidan asked.

"Because she and Naisha need to reunite. Nothing more... Don't think I won't do the same with you if you mock me." Glide snarled, narrowing his green eyes.

Illidan shook his head, "I sense that you have power stronger than Kil'jaeden himself. I won't dare mock you Star Savior." He decided.

Glide nodded, "Good."

He walked back towards Maiev and helped her. He held onto her waist and she put her arm around his neck. Illidan blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"She won't be able to stay with us when we move fast. To keep together, I prefer to help her, for now at least. We Twidorei have our pride, but we never refuse to help any being and will always admit our mistakes or failures." Glide explained.

Illidan shrugged, "Have it your way. I'll be taking the lead from now then. Besides, there's only one way to go."

Illidan had his double demon warblades with him and he started walking into the tunnel, lighted with torches. Glide and Maiev followed behind him, at a steady pace with Glide help.

"Sorry of using my Twisim on you." Glide apologized.

Maiev dared for one glance at Glide and saw his sincere face. She quickly looked away and remained silent.

* * *

Kael tightened his coat around him. He was in his Blood Elf base and Illidan hadn't returned. Both the Blood Elves and Naga noticed that the Lich King was free now and that he was one with Arthas. There was nothing they could do about it. Amazingly, after so, the Lich King had the Scourge remain in place, yet not go on offense against the Blood Elves or Naga.

Vashj volunteered on looking for Illidan around the Icecrown Glacier with the Naga and Kael had no problem with that. She had been gone for quiet some time now. His swordsman general approached him.

"Prince Kael, wasn't it a bad idea to follow Illidan?" He asked.

"I'll decide on that when Vashj returns Chargegale." Kael replied.

"... The Blood Elves are in no condition of standing such-coldness." Tolian stated.

Kael turned to him, "And what do you think we should do? Head back to Quel'Thalas? After Garithos had wanted us executed? We were very close in becoming no more and you want to rebuild Quel'Thalas, so close to the humans who would want vengeance for what we did in Dalaran's dungeons?" He asked.

"I agree with General Chargegale milord. We can stand more to wait for Vashj's return and report. After that, don't try to stop us from heading towards the coast." General Sarion Stormthunder agreed.

"Have your Dragon Hawk Riders returned with any word on Vashj first?" Kael asked.

Before Sarion could reply, Naga Couatls were spotted in the sky.

"Vashj has returned." Kael whispered.

Kael quickly moved towards the entrance of the Blood Elf base, followed by Tolian and Sarion, on his Dragon Hawk: Myrastar. The swordsmen at the entrance allowed Kael and the two generals pass. Kael approached Vashj, with her having two Naga Royal Guards.

"Any sign of Lord Illidan?" Kael asked.

Vashj shook her head, "None. Not since he left to the Icecrown. The scourge left us alone. We searched around Icecrown, but no luck. We need to leave Northrend at once. Nothing is here for us anymore." She reported.

Kael nodded and turned to his two generals.

"Pack up all you can. We're heading back to the Northrend coast and from there to Quel'Thalas." Kael decided.

"Milord, don't you think of keeping your kingdom under the name of Quel'Thalas a bit too noticeable. What about the human forces in Lordaeron? They might attack us!" Sarion complained.

"We're heading back to Quel'Thalas and I'll deal with the name when we get to Silvermoon." Kael explained.

"What if other elves took residence, which aren't Blood Elves, but perhaps remaining Quel'dorei?" Tolian asked.

"We'll deal with them as well. Prepare for departure!" He ordered.

Generals Stormthunder and Chargegale bowed and headed back into camp.

"The Naga are ready for escorting the Blood Elves back." Vashj stated.

"Would you like to see Quel'Thalas?" Kael asked, turning to her.

"No problem there. You do need to come up with a name, since Quel'Thalas does mean 'High Realm'. If the vile humans attack, we'll help in protecting Silvermoon." Vashj decided.

Kael nodded, "Good to hear. Enshu' falah-nah."

Vashj nodded and headed back towards her base. The two royal guardians followed, along with the Couatls.

* * *

"Ge Tamuka! Is everything alright here?" Moira asked, rushing into the throne room.

The two cloakists held their ground, but avoided the door. Goloch looked at Moira. He sighed.

"So it's with all the populace?" He asked.

"All of Vailonia. I don't know about Liculf, but I think the same happened to them." Moira replied.

"It doesn't hurt to become Twidorei again, right love?" Alicia asked.

Goloch nodded, "How are the preparations for the rising going on?" He asked.

"Ready and waiting for your command my king." Moira replied.

"Very well. We're Twidorei now; we have our ancestors' abilities and are relatives to the Kaldorei and Quel'dorei. Surface breakthrough." Goloch stated, saying the password.

Moira nodded and left the throne chamber. Upon reaching the Control Cudilas in Cunning Wolf, Moira told the password and the Twidorei went through the process of forcing Vailonia to resurface. Since there was a shield around the island, the surfacing didn't affect the populace of Vailonia. The shield wasn't brought down either. The Twidorei were a little happy, yet confused to see the sky over their heads.

Most Twidorei just cried out of joy and others cheered. No longer was Vailonia going to go underwater again, at least not with its people.

* * *

"You have small ears for an elf." Illidan commented.

"I'm young and in my 30s Illidan." Glide informed.

"That does explains the ears." Illidan nodded.

"For an elf so young, you can control your powers." Maiev noted.

"I have a feeling that my people have all turned Twidorei and because our ancestors were and still are Twidorei, that's our gift: controlling our powers from the start." Glide explained.

They had all been walking down the tunnel and straight ahead. Torches were lit up all the way, never getting dimmer. Glide closed his eyes for a moment and realized something. He opened them and gently touched Maiev's spine, with the pain in her back instantly vanishing. He let go of his support and made his position in the center, between Illidan and Maiev.

With a sudden thought, Glide grinned and rushed at Illidan, however in silence. Illidan was took completely by surprise and fell, face first, into the ground. Glide turned Illidan around and gently touched the injury Frostmourne inflected upon him. It glowed white and yet sealed hastily, with a terrible stench leaving it. Another touch to the forehead and Glide moved away from Illidan.

Maiev at first thought that Glide decided on holding Illidan prisoner, but after seeing him heal Illidan, she was confused. Glide took his position in the lead, with Illidan left behind him, gasping from the sudden and quick actions that Glide did. Maiev stopped next to him and stared at him in the face, grinning.

"How does it feel now Illidan?" She asked.

"... Marvelous." Illidan whispered.

Maiev backed a step and blinked, while Illidan stood back onto his feet and went after Glide. Maiev quickly followed. An arrow flew passed them, with Glide lying on his stomach on the ground and Illidan stepping aside with Maiev, avoiding it. Maiev gasped.

"That's from an archer." She muttered.

"One of your surviving Watchers no doubt." Glide remarked.

Maiev's eyes widened, "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I." Illidan agreed.

Glide smirked and stood back on his feet.

"You two better, because Naisha Glaivator knows that they're not alone." He explained.

"Glaivator?" Maiev asked.

"You don't know your own captain's full name?" Illidan asked.

Maiev shook her head, "I never asked." She replied.

"We'll hold our position here. She'll come with the watchers here to anticipate on whatever damage she might think the arrow did." Glide decided.

"You're the leader here." Illidan stated, sitting on the ground with the wall supporting his back.

Glide just folded his arms and put his back to the wall. Maiev just sat down on the ground. Moments later and Naisha appeared mounted on Glaiverage, her panther. A few archers and huntresses were with her, but that was it. Upon seeing each other, both Naisha and Maiev stared at each other for a moment. Glaiverage stopped and Naisha dismounted. Both Naisha and Maiev were speechless, with Naisha slowly approaching Maiev.

Illidan rolled his eyes and kept his position. Glide just watched, smiling.

"Mistress?" Naisha asked, whispering.

Maiev smiled, "Naisha! Praise Elune you've survived!" She exclaimed.

The two immediately embraced each other, crying happily uncontrollably. The Watchers with Naisha surrounded Illidan. Maiev noticed and quickly released Naisha.

"Let him be sisters. He's free to roam around." She decided.

Naisha turned to her, as well as the Watchers there. Illidan raised his eyebrow in silence.

"Mistress, are you serious? Are you giving up on the hunt?" Naisha asked.

"I'm serious Naisha. The Goddess will deal with Illidan. The hunt... Many of my Watchers died Naisha and I thought I lost you, so I am giving up on the hunt." Maiev explained.

Naisha was speechless but she nodded. Illidan stood up.

"Since we're through with that, how are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

"Leave that to me." Glide replied.

The Watchers and Illidan turned to Glide.

"Who's he?" An archer asked.

"I'll explain later." Maiev replied.

Glide had them fade away and he faded away with them. One moment they were underground and the next in Moonglade. Glide was with them.

"The Moonglade." Naisha whispered.

Glide kept silent, but smiled.

* * *

"Ms. Proudmoore." Cornelia: Jaina's apprentice, marched into Jaina's study.

Jaina stood up.

"What is it Cornelia?" She asked.

"The Dwarven Gyrocopters have returned from Lordaeron. They got information, saying that Quel'Thalas fell. The humans were being led by some Dark Knight, name Garithos. However, he was eventually killed. A new free minded undead appeared, naming itself the Forsaken. It's under Dark Ranger: Sylvanas Windrunner. Arthas made her undead, when she so much tried to protect Quel'Thalas.

"She was a Ranger-General there. Here's the full report on Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas." Cornelia announced, putting a file down on Jaina's desk.

"I'll see into it later... Anything else?" Jaina asked.

"Some Gryphon Riders spotted new land to the south, inhabited by some Green Elves. The land was somewhat protected by some transparent shields." Cornelia replied.

Jaina raised her eyebrow, "New land? How is that possible?" She asked.

Cornelia only shrugged. Jaina sat back into her seat, opened up the file and begun reading it.

"We can't go back to Lordaeron, but maybe we could go to Azeroth." She stated, thoughtfully.

Cornelia smiled gently and silently left the study.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Anduin asked.

"Certainly. A runner from Allegiance has asked for help and the Dwarves are being hard pressured in Khaz Modan by the Forsaken." The Footman replied.

"Why would Allegiance sent a runner for help? Reinforcements? I can't believe they would do such a bold move." Anduin stated.

"It seems that they're planning to fight both the Scourge and the Forsaken. They seem to intend to save the remnants of humanity in Lordaeron. What is your orders milord?" The footman asked.

"Have the runner rest and inform Princess Calia of this. Send another runner and prepare the Seventh Army. We'll help Allegiance as best as we can." Anduin replied.

"But with Allegiance on offensive in Lordaeron, they're weakened in Galetornado. We could..." The footman started.

Anduin cut him off.

"Allegiance is the surviving expedition that somehow found its way back here to Azeroth! The expedition from Draenor itself! The forces on that front, from Allegiance's side stopped fighting and withdrew back into Galetornado. Recall the Seventh Army from there at once! Have them help the Dwarves in Khaz Modan. Send the 3rd Battalion and 37th Battalion over to Lordaeron; they'll help Allegiance's forces directly. Move soldier!" Anduin ordered.

The footman nodded and rushed out.

* * *

"Throm-ka Warchief. We have interesting news from the Batriders." Nazgrel informed, marching into Thrall's tent.

Thrall turned towards Nazgrel.

"Throm-ka Nazgrel. Send them in. How is Grescra progressing?" Thrall asked.

"Our brethren; the trolls, and Tauren are nearly done with the defenses." Nazgrel replied.

"Rokhan is with them, isn't he?" Thrall asked.

Nazgrel nodded, "It was you who sent him Warchief." He reminded.

Thrall sighed, "I know... Send in the Batriders." He decided.

"Immediately Warchief." Nazgrel replied and left.

A few moments later and two Troll Batriders entered the tent. Thrall stared at them.

"Report." He urged.

"We saw island to south boss-man. Elves there, green elves." One troll replied.

Thrall blinked, "South of Kalimdor? New land?" He asked.

Both trolls shrugged. Thrall nodded.

"Very well. Dismissed." He ordered.

The two trolls left the tent.

"Island to the south of Kalimdor? I wonder if Cairne knows about this." Thrall muttered.

"Are you O.K. love?" Suliyaw asked, entering the tent.

Thrall turned to his wife. He smiled.

"I'll be fine." He nodded


End file.
